Detective Eevee: Back On The Case
by Fox-Like-Shadow
Summary: Everyone has heard of the Famous Detective Pickachu but has anyone heard of the Fabled Detective Eevee? Join Lux as he gains the aid of the sharp-tongued Detective in helping him find his brother Ray. But as they draw ever closer to finding Ray Lux learns more and more of the mysterious Eevee and why she disappeared off the Detective scene when she was at the top of her career.
1. Prologue

Thunder crashed and rain pelted the city of Celadon. The shadowy streets were illuminated by the dancing lightning, followed by another boom of thunder. Amid the rain flurries and the flashing light a Luxio was glimpsed running through the town, his fur soaked through.

The Luxio blinked the rain out of his silver eyes as he looked around the foreign city. He jumped at the next crash of thunder, his fur standing on end despite the rain. Finally his eyes alighted on a manhole cover in the center of the four way stop just ahead.  
He rushed over to the manhole and stuck his claws into the holes, grunting as he lifted it up, slipped in and closed it behind him. His paws gripped the ladder tightly as he took a few deep breaths, resisting the urge to gag as the sewer stench hit him. Carefully, paw over paw, he descended the slick, rickety ladder into the darkness below.

Once he reached the grimy ground below he leaped off the ladder and looked ahead, his eyes widening in shock. Just a few yards away was the Pokémon's version of Celadon city, bright lights illuminating the underground city. Each city in every region had an underground version that the wild Pokémon created so they would have a safe place to retreat to when trainers came hunting as well as to have a place to make a living for themselves. Even though this was supposed to be a replica of Celadon it was twice the size of the original due to fluctuation in the Pokémon population.

The Luxio slowly entered the bright city, his tail flicking uneasily behind him. The streets were full of Pokémon despite it being near midnight. Merchants lined the streets, calling out loudly as they tried to pawn their goods off to those passing by. The Luxio was careful not to make any eye contact as he picked up the pace and trotted down the road.

Before long he came to the center of the city which was even busier than the main road he had entered the city in. His fur prickled uneasily, he had never been around this many Pokémon in his life. Spotting a vacant bench he quickly strode over to it and sat down to gather his wits.

Paws shaking he drew the letter out of the satchel he had slung around his chest and opened it. He had read the words thousands of times now since he received it but he still couldn't believe them. His brother Ray was missing. And this letter was his last link to him.  
He had had a bad feeling in his gut since the video call the week before the letter had arrived. Ray had just contacted him briefly, letting him know he was about to have a meeting with a Pokémon named Ignis and that he wouldn't be able to call his little brother for a while.

It had seemed a bit off at the time but it wasn't that odd for his brother to have business trips and be gone for longer periods of time. But when the letter came he knew his brother was in deep trouble. The day he received the letter was the same day Ray's employer lost contact with Ray.  
The Luxio shook his head to clear himself of the frightening memories and focused his attention on the address at the bottom of the letter.

"901 Chimney Road - Celadon City, Kanto Region.

Detective Services. Look for the Eevee with the bowler hat. She'll know what to do.

Good Luck Lux! Ray."

"I sure hope you're right about this Ray." Lux murmured as he tucked the letter back into his satchel and got up to search for the building. He cautiously padded around the city center, avoiding everyone as he searched the street signs. Finally on the opposite side he found Chimney Road.  
It was a small, narrow road with only a few Pokémon wandering down it's uneven path. Lux began walking down the road at a brisk path, his keen eyes sweeping over each building in search of the right address.

He slowed to a stop as he reached the end of the street, his eyes wide as he looked up at the building in front of him. It was a very sad looking dilapidated building. The whole thing leaned to one side and Lux was certain that the lightest touch would send it toppling down.  
The once sleek walls were chipped and cracked, making it hard to tell if the original color was brown or black. Lux slowly approached the wooden door, his eyes alighting on the faded numbers beside the rotting door.

"901. Well this is the place." Lux muttered, a shiver involuntarily running through him as he stopped just a few paces away from the eerie door. His fur crackled with nervous lightning as the door creaked open, as if it was beckoning him inside.

Swallowing his fear Lux padded into the dark building, hoping it would stay up until he was back outside. As he went in though he saw faded writing on the door that said 'Detective Services,' assuring him that he really was at the right place. Once inside he shut the door behind him, not really wanting anyone to see him entering a strange house and following him in.

The antechamber was dimly lit by an antique chandelier that swayed high above his head. There wasn't much in the room, just a bench, a coat rack, and an ornate rug that was coated in a thick layer of dust. Three hallways branched out from the small room: one to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead.

Before Lux could decide which dark hallway he should check first his ears caught the faintest clinking noises from the hallway to the left. Guess that's where I should look first. He thought as he began creeping down the hall, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.  
The carpet under his paws muffled his steps as he slowly inched along, the clinking getting louder the further he went. Just as he turned the corner he caught sight of an open door with light spilling out of it. Cautiously he slid up to it and peered in, wondering what he would find.

It was a rather small room with a crackling brick fireplace off to the left which was the source of the light, dark wood flooring, a coat rack, a few bookshelves, and two leather chairs in the back that faced a large wooden desk. Sitting behind the desk was the one who was making all the noise.

It was a small Eevee with sharp yellow eyes and a black bowler hat snug on her head, her long ears draping behind her under the hat. She hadn't noticed him yet, she was utterly focused on whatever she was doing on her desk. Her small chestnut colored paws moving quickly as she picked up vials of various liquids and strange looking ingredients and poured them into a beaker.

Lux was watching her intently that he jumped when he heard her speak, her eyes still focusing on her experiment. "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in and have a seat?"

"M-me?" He squeaked, surprised that she had noticed him there. She offered him one glare before she returned her gaze to her beaker as she sprinkled in an unknown substance.

"Yes you, who else is there?" She snapped, her voice sharp. Lux hesitated for another moment before he padded inside and sat across from the Eevee in one of the large chairs. She deftly added a few more drops of a few select vials to her beaker before she picked it up and set it on a Bunsen burner and turned it up high.

Lux moved his gaze from the simmering amber liquid to the Eevee's eyes which were now finally focused on his. Slowly he asked, "Are you Detective Eevee?" This caused her to scowl deeply as she folded her paws neatly on the desk, her tail flicking back and forth behind her.

"I am and you are Lux Lightning, a Luxio from Ecruteak City in the Johto Region." She replied evenly, the brim of her bowler hat casting a dark shadow over her glimmering eyes.

"Then you know why I'm here?" He asked, surprised that the Detective knew someone as ordinary as him.

She sighed quietly before she responded in a harsh tone, "I imagine this has something to do with your idiotic brother."

"He's not idiotic." Lux growled, his brotherly instinct prodding him to defend his elder brother.

The Eevee tilted her head at him, an annoyed look on her face. "Yes he is. Now do you have any evidence?" Lux sighed as he reached into his satchel and slid the letter across to her. She snatched it up and began reading it silently, her eyes flicking rapidly across the page.  
Lux took this time to look around and he noticed that the wall to the right was covered in frames. As he looked he realized they were all news clippings. 'Detective Eevee: World Famous Sleuth! No Villain Can Escape Her! Detective Eevee - Beloved By All!' All of them were praising her deductive skills and showcasing the impossible cases she had solved. As his eyes swept over the wall of wondrous stories his gaze caught on an actual photo.

It was on the far corner of the wall but Lux could still make out the image from where he sat. In the center of the photo was an Eevee with a big grin on her face, donning a shiny bowler hat and a bright red bowtie on her neck fur. On the right side of the Eevee was a sharp looking Espeon wearing round spectacles and a fancy suit vest with a short sleeve white shirt underneath it, complete with a red tie. On the left side of the Eevee was a large Luxray with a big goofy grin on his face and bright silver eyes.

Wait. . . Silver eyes? Lux thought his eyes widening in shock. That's Ray! How does this Detective Eevee know Ray and why didn't he ever tell me about her? He shook the thoughts away as he heard paper rustling and turned his focus back to the Eevee.  
She had slid the letter back to him and was focused once more on the amber liquid that was boiling over the Bunsen burner. With a pair of tongs she carefully lifted the beaker and poured the scalding liquid into a teacup she had sitting beside the vials that still covered her desk.

"Well?" Lux asked as she shut off the burner. She glanced up at him her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Have you reported him missing to the authorities?" She grunted, her eyes drifting to the steaming tea cup and staying there.

"His employers did. In every region." Lux replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. They were doing nothing to help find his brother; he knew it. That's why his brother's letter had explicitly told him to find Eevee. Ray was certain she would help. Lux was not.

"Well I hate to tell you this but I don't take cases anymore. The Police are on it so you'll just have to hope they find him." Eevee stated, her voice cold. Lux felt his veins run cold and his jaw drop at the Detective's words.

"Wh-what?" He finally managed to gasp, his brain still trying to comprehend what she said.

The Detective took a long sip of her drink before she answered, not a speck of emotion on her face as she spoke. "I said I can't help you. The Police will handle it. Now get out of here; I'm busy." She waved a dismissive paw at him before taking her teacup in one paw and a paper in another and spinning her chair around so Lux was faced with the back of it.

"But Ray said you would help him." Lux said quietly, feeling all hope of finding his brother come crashing down and being replaced with grief and anger. "He believed you would come for him!" He shouted, static dancing around his mane.

"Not my problem." The Detective murmured, still facing away from him. Lux dug his claws into the chair, searching his thoughts for any possible way he could convince the Eevee to help him find his brother.

"You knew him, right? Don't you want to help a friend for old times sake?" Lux tried weakly. He had no idea what their relationship was like but was hoping this would work.  
The Eevee snorted before she replied, her voice bored. "We are not friends; we were simply business partners and when things went down hill we went our own separate ways."

Lux bit his lip, trying to think of something else when he remembered something his brother had told him on their video chat. "Does the name Ignis mean anything to you?"  
He nearly jumped out of his seat as the Detective whirled around in her chair in a surprising speed, the paper and tea cup falling from her paws onto the floor, and leaped towards him, her fur bristling. "How do you know that name?" She asked in an eerily calm voice despite her blazing eyes.  
"Ray told me he was going to have a meeting with him and one week later he was reported missing and I received his letter." Lux explained, the words spilling out of his mouth.

The Eevee growled and pulled on her ears in frustration. "Darn him! That idiot!" She snarled as she released her ears and leaped off her desk. Quickly she rushed around the room, scattering papers and pens as she went, muttering all the while. Lux watched, utterly confused as she slipped on a small purse that hung on the coat rack, straightened her bowtie, and dashed out the door. Lux sat there a few minutes, trying to process what had just happened when Eevee yelled.

"Are you coming or not?" Instantly Lux got to his paws and raced after her, honestly afraid of what might happen if he didn't follow her. The front door was open and she was waiting impatiently beside it, looking extremely irritated.

"What are we doing?" He asked as he waited for her to lock the old door. She huffed as she finally got it to lock and turned around, walking down the street without stopping and answering him. Lux hurried after her and walked beside her, wondering if maybe he should try asking her again when she spoke.

"We're going to go find your brother and in order to do that we have to secure a flight."

"Where to?" Lux asked, his paws starting to tingle in excitement.

She offered him a smirk as she answered, her eyes gleaming. "We're going to Cinnabar Island."


	2. Chapter 1

"Cinnabar Island? Is that where Ray is?" Lux asked hopefully as they neared the center of the city once more.

The Detective stopped and rolled her at him, a sigh escaping her. "Of course not; I don't know where your brother is yet but he's certainly not there." Just as Lux opened his mouth to say something she continued, "Now be quiet and follow me or else I'll ditch you in the crowd."

Lux snapped his mouth shut and nodded, desperately not wanting to get lost among a bunch of strangers. Eevee sniffed and led the way, her head held low as she weaved around and beneath different Pokémon.

She obviously didn't take into account that I'm twice her size. Lux thought as he watched her scurry under the legs of a Stantler that barely noticed her but glared at Lux, as if daring him to try and run beneath him.

After what felt like hours of swimming through the crowd of Pokémon they wound up at an old building on the edge of the city. A sign above the entryway indicated it was a Tea Bar. Just as Lux was about to walk in through the red curtain that served as a door Eevee held up her paw to stop him, her eyes narrowed.

"When we go in here I don't want you to speak to anyone, especially fire types. Don't even make eye contact. Just let me do all the talking." She growled, her voice low.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Because I said so!" She spat, spinning on her heel and entering the Tea Bar. Lux sighed and followed after her, deciding to do as she said but not liking it one bit. He blinked several times as the curtain fluttered closed behind him, trying to get his eyes used to the sudden dimness.

Candlelight danced around the room from a few sparsely placed candles, bathing the otherwise grey and black room in warm orange and yellow light. The overall style of the café was quite modern with black and grey being the main colors with accents of red. Square black tables lined the walls with crimson colored chairs placed in pairs at each table.

In the center of it all was a long grey bar with red stools lined up in front of it. On the other side of the bar was a wall of a stunning array of bottles, all filled with unknown liquids in all colors of the rainbow. Finally his eyes landed on Lucario that stood behind the bar, polishing a glass with the edge of his apron.

Aside from them and the Lucario there was only a Torracat and a Chimchar in the Bar, telling Lux that not too many Pokémon chose to stop here for a drink. As they drew near the bar the Lucario's ears twitched and he looked up.

His face first was one of shock as he glanced between the Detective and Lux but it slowly melted into a pleasant grin. The Lucario Bartender opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word Eevee leaped up onto one of he stools and spoke, her voice hushed.

"Listen Luke; we're rather short on time so I'd appreciate it if you'd go contact Tempest. We need a flight to Cinnabar as soon as possible." Luke's mouth hung open for a moment, his eyes flicking to Lux and back to her, his mouth closing and his brow raising in question.

Very subtly the Detective shook her head and Luke dipped his head. "Of course; I will send word to him immediately." He murmured as he turned and retreated to a back room, his tail wagging. Lux leaped up into the chair beside Eevee and once he was settled glanced over at her, noticing a small grin on her face.

She instantly caught him looking and slapped on a scowl, a huff escaping her. "It's rude to stare you know." She growled then turned her glare to the wall of liquids, her one paw drumming the bar as she continued speaking in a quieter tone. "Keep your eyes on the bar or the wall; don't look back no matter what. Understand?"

"Not really. Why can't I look around?" Lux whispered, confused as to why she was so adamant about not looking at any of the Pokémon in here. She shushed him and before he could try and ask her again Luke emerged from the back room.

"Tempest is on his way; he said he should arrive in about ten minutes, more or less." Luke explained, his paws gripping the edge of his apron.

Eevee nodded and straightened her hat. "Excellent. Just enough time for a cup of tea." She murmured and Luke grinned. Lux was glad they were going to get a drink; it had been awhile since he had ate or drank anything.

"An Oran Oolong, I presume?" Luke asked, his eyes gleaming. Eevee nodded, then glanced at Lux for a long second before turning her gaze back to Luke.

"Two of them; make mine extra strong." Eevee ordered and Luke nodded, instantly getting to work on their drinks.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Lux couldn't take it any longer. "So," He started, turning to the Detective. "What's the relationship between you and Luke?" He asked. He wasn't sure why he asked that question out all the thousands that buzzed in his head but he did want to know.

Eevee sighed, folding her paws on the bar as she spoke. "We're just old friends. I helped him out of a tight spot once and we've been friends since."

"That's pretty neat." Lux murmured, his attention drawn away by the steaming mug that Luke now set in front of him. The steamy blue liquid inside smelled earthy and sweet, causing Lux's mouth to water.

"Thank you Luke." Eevee told the Lucario, a smile gracing her lips.

"You're welcome. Please let me know if there is anything else I can get you." Luke said with a little bow before he retreated into the back room once more. Lux eagerly picked up his mug and took a tentative sip of the blue drink. The decadent flavor bathed his tongue, making him purr in delight as he started chugging the rest.

"Ah that was good." Lux gasped as he set the empty mug down, his tongue snatching the last little drips that clung to his whiskers.

"Then you should've savored it." The Detective growled as she took a delicate sip of her own drink. Lux rolled his eyes at her, about to counter her comment when he heard something.

His ears twitched and swiveled, pinpointing the sound had come from the curtain. Without thinking Lux glanced back and found himself staring into the eyes of a skinny Houndoom. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks; Lux could see his ribs clearly from where he sat. The muzzle on this Houndoom was a dark red rather than the classic orange and was marred with an ugly scar that twisted his lip so he looked like he was constantly smiling.

A sharp pain in his leg caused him to whip his head back around to Eevee, who was glaring daggers at him as she retracted her kick. "What?" He growled.

"What did I say about making eye contact with the Pokémon in here!" She whispered harshly, her tail lashing. "Now we'll never be able to get out of here!"

"What do you mean?" Lux asked, suddenly feeling all eyes in the café fall on him and Eevee. He watched as the Detective's eyes widened as the Houndoom jumped up onto the seat next to her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Houndoom sneered as he leaned in close to Eevee. Lux expected her to smack the creep in the face right then and there but to his utter shock she merely turned to her mug and gripped it tightly with her paws, her gaze focused on the liquid that remained.

The Houndoom smirked and leaned in closer so his face was just centimeters away from the Detective's. "What's the matter, Detective? Persian got your tongue?" He snickered, his rank breath reaching Lux's nostrils. Eevee still did nothing; her grip just tightened on her mug.

He frowned for a moment, his mouth twisting oddly as he stared at the Detective. With a shake of his head his maniacal grin returned and he spoke quieter this time; his gravelly voice sending shivers up Lux's back. "You afraid the boss ain't gonna forgive you Evelyn?"

At this Eevee's eyes closed and a look of frustration and defeat crossed her face. Lux was utterly lost. So Detective Eevee does have a name. Why didn't she tell me? More importantly; why didn't Ray mention it in his letter? And also how does this creep know her name? Lux thought, his mind whirling.

But the Houndoom wasn't finished. "I don't blame you for bein afraid; especially after what you done. I mean, if I was you I would've dug a hole, climbed inside, and waited for death to come claim me. But I suppose your ego's healed and you're ready to go and make a fool of yourself once mo-" He cut off abruptly as he went flying across the room and slammed into the wall, his limp body falling to the floor.

Lux whirled around from staring at the moaning Houndoom and found Luke shaking out his paw. He gave Lux an apologetic look as he spoke. "I'm terribly sorry but he was really getting on my nerves."

"Mine too. Thank you." Lux replied, giving Luke an appreciative smile. He turned to Eevee and found her chugging down her tea.

"Yes, thank you Luke. Now please tell me Tempest is here." The Detective said as she slammed her mug on the table, causing the other Pokémon in the café to jump at the loud noise. Luke nodded and came to an open part in the bar, beckoning them to follow him into the back.

Lux glanced warily at the Houndoom as he followed Luke and Eevee into the back, hoping Luke's punch would have him out for a while. They padded through a dark hallway to a door at the end which Luke opened, causing bright light to spill out on them.

They were now at the back side of the bar, and in front of them yawned a large sewer pipe, reeking of horrid smells. Perched on top of a basket in front of the sewer pipe was a large Braviary, Tempest was his name, that wore a shiny pair of aviator goggles around his neck.

Without hesitation Eevee ran toward the basket and leaped in. "Hurry up! We need to go!" She shouted at Lux, spurring him into action. Quickly he leaped in beside her, actually he more like leaped on top of her, his larger body squashing hers. A sharp pain blossomed on the end of Lux's tail and he let out a yelp as he lifted it to see what caused it.

"You bit me!" Lux cried indignantly as he examined the tiny bite-marks. She gave him a glare as she spat out tiny black hairs.

"Then maybe you'll learn to watch where you jump!" She snapped before she leaned over the edge of the basket and called to Luke, "Thanks for the help Luke! I'll see you around."

"Anytime Detective; good luck you two!" Luke cried as Tempest started lifting into the air, goggles fitted over his eyes. Lux joined Eevee at the edge of the basket and watched Luke and the bar get smaller behind them as Tempest shot down the sewer pipe.

Rancid sewer smells rushed over and through Lux's mane as Tempest flew through the winding tunnels. Lux gripped the side of the basket tightly as it tipped dangerously to the side when the large bird Pokémon took an especially tight turn.

Luckily sooner before later they burst out of the dark underground labyrinth out into the grey sky of the outside world. Lux peered over the edge of the basket and watched the choppy grey waves below them, breathing in the thick salty air of the ocean. He then turned his gaze skyward toward the dark grey skies that glimmered with lightning.

It had stopped raining but it wouldn't be long before the next downpour. For several years now the sun and the blue sky had been swallowed up by clouds and constant storms. They hadn't parted once; they just forever brewed above their world.

Lux ducked back into the basket and glanced at Eevee who was staring intently at the bottom of the basket, a scowl on her face. He sighed; knowing he had to ask her about the Houndoom but not quite sure if he was ready to withstand a verbal (or physical) beating from the hot-tempered detective.

"Soo, your name is Evelyn?" Lux asked quietly as he settled into his end of the basket. He flinched at the intensity of the glare she gave him and he braced himself as he waited for her sharp tongue to lash out. But it didn't.

She dropped her gaze and let out a low growl. "Yes." She finally spat, then, keeping her gaze on the bottom of the basket added, "I was hoping I could get through this case without having my name blurted out but I should've known this would happen with my luck."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know?" Lux prodded, tilting his head at her.

"Because word will spread fast that I'm on another case and it'll just end up being a big mess." Evelyn snapped, her eyes blazing. "I never should've promised Ray. If I hadn't I could still be living in peace and quiet but now I have to deal with all the crap I left behind."

"If you didn't want to do this so badly why are you still going with it? Are you really that bent on keeping a simple promise?" Lux pushed, desperately wanting all the answers he could get.

Evelyn jumped to her paws, getting nose to nose with Lux. "Of course I'm only doing this for the promise! I couldn't care less about you or your brother but I never go back on my word. That's what all this is about: keeping my word."

Lux met her eyes and found that tears glimmered in the detective's eyes. He could tell he was trying to convince herself as much she was trying to convince him.

Evelyn must've noticed how close to tears she had been because she turned around with a huff and sat down on her side of the basket before she spoke again in a frustrated growl, "Why am I even talking to you? Crimson got me all worked up."

"Is Crimson that creepy Houndoom from the bar?" Lux asked, unable to help himself from asking yet another question.

Evelyn let out a long, drawn out sigh before she responded. "Yes; that was Crimson. Man you are just like your brother; asking question after question and not knowing when to stop."

Lux opened his mouth, then closed it, not quite sure how to respond. With a sigh he murmured, "Well, I just want to know these things because I was really worried that Crimson was going to hurt you or something."

He saw Evelyn tense up at his words. Suddenly he worried that he had said something wrong when she spoke in a shockingly soft voice. "That was exactly how Ray was. That big oaf was always making sure I was safe. Even if he was exceptionally annoying at times he did a good job."

Evelyn turned towards Lux and he saw a said smile on her face. She met his silver gaze and he saw a tenderness and pain in her eyes. She shook herself and fixed him with one of her scowls but her eyes remained the same as she spoke. "When we get to Cinnabar I will secure us a meeting with Ignis and then we will have a little talk."

"About what?" Lux asked, but he had a feeling he knew.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned her gaze to the sea, her voice gruff as she spoke. "Since we're searching for your brother together, I believe you deserve to hear the story of how your brother and I met." 


	3. Chapter 2

A crackling fire snapped in front of Lux, bathing the small sea cave in bright orange light. His eyes moved from the flickering flames to Evelyn once more, who continued to stare out the entrance of the cavern with a dazed look in her eyes.

She had been this way ever since they had arrived at Cinnabar Island. As soon as they had said goodbye to Tempest Evelyn had handed Lux a piece of paper with scribbled directions to a cave on the far side of the island. She had growled at him and told him to wait there for her while she secured a meeting with Ignis.

Grudgingly he did so and after many hours of waiting in a damp cave alone Evelyn had come. He had instantly asked her if she was ready to talk and she swiped at him, quickly telling him that she was not in a good mood. So he sat and waited for her to talk, while he did his very best to stay quiet and be patient.

"I think-" Lux perked his ears and brought his gaze back to the detective as she spoke. "That it would be best if I started from the beginning." Lux nodded slowly as she glanced over at him, then into the fire as she continued. "When I first started the Detective Business I was just your average Pallet Town Eevee who happened to know more than most Pokémon. I took basic cases, such as retrieving a lost item or searching for a lost Pokémon. They were easy tasks, especially with my Foresight, but-"

"What's Foresight?" Lux asked, unable to keep himself from interrupting her.

She sighed as she answered him, an irritated look on her face, "Foresight is a move that allows you to see one's actions before they commit them. But I'd been practicing with it outside of battle, which no one had thought to do, and I mastered every aspect of it. I had trained myself to a point where I could just simply look at a Pokémon and see every possible action they could take. I-"

"Is that why you didn't attack Crimson in the bar?" Lux flinched at the glare Evelyn gave him but was glad he asked the question as she responded.

"Yes; that is why I didn't attack him. If I had done anything negative to him we would have never reached Cinnabar. That's why it was best to just let Luke take care of him, even though I wish Luke would have done it sooner rather than later." She growled, her eyes narrowing as she turned her gaze back to the flickering flames.

"Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, I had trained my Foresight that I could even reverse it. When I came to a crime scene I would be able to focus and see how the crime was committed and which clues were key evidence and which ones were not. After my first Murder case my success spread and I left Pallet Town in search of more challenging cases. That was when I met my rival."

"Ray?" Lux asked hopefully.

"Who's telling this story?" Evelyn snapped, her tail lashing behind her.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet now." Lux said as he mimed sealing his lips and locking them with a key.

Evelyn nodded and continued, "His name was Lerion. He was an Espeon who was also making a name for himself in the detective world. We butted heads over several cases until we were finally forced to work together on one; then we realized something. We made a pretty good team. So we started working together and that was one of the best decisions in my life. We became famous in the Pokémon world and some even called us the Dream Team; and I agreed with them. For a time anyway. As our popularity grew so did the difficulty on the cases. Now Lerion and I could easily handle ourselves in a fight, him more than I with his impressive Psychic powers, but we wouldn't always leave a case unscathed. That's when we decided that our Dream Team required one more member."

 _Several Years Ago. . ._

"Remind me why we're still doing this?" Evelyn asked as she glared at the Espeon on her phone.

"We're doing this because we still have not found our final member." Lerion replied in his cool manner as he adjusted his spectacles.

"Right, but do we really need a third member? I mean, all the applicants so far have been utterly useless and keep trying to flirt with me." She growled, an involuntary shudder running through her as she thought back to the twenty reviews she had done last week.

Lerion sighed quietly, his eyes like ice as he spoke, "You and I both know why we need this last member and, while I agree that all the applicants thus far have been quite distasteful, I can't help but feel we're getting closer to finding our Pokémon."

Evelyn rolled her eyes at him before giving him a grin, "Sure, but what if we just borrowed one of Ignis's body guards? I'm sure that one of them would be perfect."

"You know that I would never agree to that and Ignis wouldn't either." Lerion pointed out, but Evelyn could see a smile turning up the edges of his lips.

"I know, but it would be a lot better than these useless meetings. Can't you do this one?" She asked as she stopped in front of Luke's Tea Bar.

"I can't because I'm turning in our annual reports to the Detective Bureau." Lerion replied as he held up a stack of papers. "Remember?"

"Ah, right." Evelyn murmured, annoyed that she still had to go through another boring meeting but also secretly glad that she didn't have to take care of the paperwork.

"Just go in and give this one a chance Evelyn; I have a good feeling about him." Lerion told her, staring at her with his unblinking eyes.

"Did your Psychic powers tell you that or is it a gut feeling?" Evelyn replied wryly with a smirk.

He offered her a grin in return as he said farewell and hung up. Evelyn sighed and slipped her phone back into her purse as she faced the Bar. "I sure hope you're right about this one Lerion." She muttered under her breath as she entered the building.

Luke's bar was loud and bustling; just like always. Pokémon of all kinds filled the tables, the couches, and the bar, except for one stool at the bar that Luke always reserved just for her. Ever since she had helped him prove his innocence in one of her first cases Luke and her had become great friends and he even proved to be useful in cases.

If she needed information on a specific Pokémon, he always had it or if she needed some quick transportation to another region he had the connections. Now she was once again going to make use of his extensive knowledge to learn about her latest applicant.

"Hello there Luke. Seems like you have your paws full again today." Evelyn murmured as she hopped up on her stool, ignoring the flirtatious look that the Golduck to her right was giving her.

Luke came sauntering over to her, a wide grin on his face as his paws effortlessly tossed and shook two cocktail shakers. "Evelyn! Indeed I am but I wouldn't want it any other way." He replied cheerily as she slid two glasses in front of himself and poured the golden liquid from the shakers into the glasses, topping them with a slice of Grepa Berry placed on top with a straw skewering it. "What can I do for my favorite customer?" He asked after he had served the drinks to two of his eager customers.

"I need some info." She said quietly as she leaned closer to Luke.

"I'll gladly give it to you if you just give me a name." Luke said with a smirk. His eyes slid to the Golduck and he waved his paw at the infatuated Pokémon. "Sir if you would please direct your gaze somewhere else it would be much appreciated. You seem to be making my customer here rather uncomfortable."

The Golduck mumbled an apology and shifted in his seat so he was facing away from them. Luke turned his attention back to her, rolling his paw to tell her to continue.

"Do you happen to know anything about a Luxray named Ray?" She asked, keeping her voice low so that only Luke could here her. He frowned as he thought about it for a minute before he held up a finger.

"As a matter of fact I have managed to gather some information on this specific Pokémon." He jerked his head to the left and Evelyn let her gaze flit over to where he had motioned. A large, unruly looking Luxray sat alone at one of the booths on the side of the bar. His tail twitched and his large paws drummed the table as his bored silver gaze roved over the packed room.

 _Silver eyes; quite peculiar for a Luxray._ Evelyn thought to herself as she returned her focus to Luke.

"He hails from Ecruteak City in the Johto region and worked a number of security jobs. He's rather reckless according to his record but has never failed his jobs. Sounds pretty reliable, eh?" Luke said with a twerk of his brow.

"We'll see about that. Thanks Luke." Evelyn murmured and prepared to jump off her stool when she turned back to him and added. "Bring two Oran Oolongs over to the table and put them on my tab."

"Can do." Luke responded with a wink and set to work on the drinks as Evelyn leapt off her stool. Weaving behind and between numerous Pokémon that bellowed jollily to each other she soon reached Ray's table. Donning her business face she slid into the seat across from him, clearing her throat to announce her arrival.

Ray's silver eyes widened and he sat up straighter, an idiotic grin on his face. "Well you must be Detective Evelyn: it's a pleasure to meet you!" The Luxray rumbled loudly, jutting his large paw out to her in greeting.

Evelyn merely sniffed his paw as a foresight warned her he had a strong grip that may lead to a broken paw and a very short encounter. "And you are Ray?" She asked, keeping her face unreadable.

"That I am." Ray answered as he withdrew his paw. Evelyn was already kind of sick of this guy, all smiles and terribly optimistic. He's probably a flirt too, like all the others that she had interviewed. She let out a sigh as she remembered Lerion's words earlier and reluctantly stopped trying to use her foresight and give this guy a chance.

"Please tell me about your past occupations." Evelyn suggested as she placed her paws on the table.

"Of course, just let me grab my file." Ray replied boisterously as he leaned down and dug a file out of a messenger bag that sat slumped on the floor. He set it on the table and flipped it open before whipping it around sliding it towards Evelyn. "Here's my records so you know I'm not making this all up."

Evelyn glanced idly down at it for a moment before she turned her gaze back to his to listen to his spiel.

"First job I had was working as a security guard at the venue in Ecruteak." Ray began explaining, excited static dancing through his mane. "It was fun but I felt the need to get out of town, you know, leave the nest so I landed a job in Goldenrod working as a security guard for the department store. The city was pretty nice but I was getting restless and rather tired of security jobs so I decided to go and train to join the police force. Once I finished their arduous training I was stationed in Vermillion City cause they said I would fit in over there. I enjoyed it for awhile before I grew restless again and gave up the police career and went back to security jobs. I had one in Pewter City, one in Lavender Town, one in-"

"Wait, wait, wait-" Evelyn interrupted, her paws on his documents. "All these security jobs you had you only kept for around a year before giving your notice. The police job you kept for three years before you gave your notice; why'd you stay with that job for so long? What is your goal?"

Ray looked startled for a moment before his face split into another horribly bright grin. "The reason I stayed with the police job for so long was because I felt like I was a hero, you know? Like, I was really helping Pokémon and protecting them from harm. But then, when something bad happened they wouldn't help the Pokémon in trouble, said it was for the fire department to handle and that there wasn't anything we could do."

Evelyn was surprised to see a look of fury cross over his face, twisting his muzzle into a scowl as he spoke. "That made me mad. We're supposed to help Pokémon no matter what! We shouldn't ignore someone in need just because it's not in our job description. That's when I gave my notice and went back to my security jobs. But they didn't feel the same after that, I felt as though I was doing nothing for the community. That's when I found your add in the paper. I searched you guys up and was amazed! You guys take on anyone and everyone; not caring if they're going to pay you or not. That's when I realized that this was it; my dream come true. I was finally going to be able to help Pokémon everywhere and make a difference in the world."

Ray sighed, a dreamy look in his eye as a smile returned to his face. He snapped back and gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed his neck. "Sorry I kind of rambled there; I get kind of passionate about this stuff and tend to get carried away."

"It's quite alright, in fact-" Evelyn said, feeling rather moved by Ray's explanation. "I believe that you have proved yourself worthy to join our team." She rolled her eyes as his jaw dropped and he let out a whoop of ecstasy.

"Wow! Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down! How about a celebratory drink? I'll buy." Ray rambled, his giddy attitude forcing a grin onto her face.

"No need; the drinks are already here." She replied as Luke set the two Oran Oolongs in front of them.

"Aw you didn't have to do that, but thank you. Cheers!" Ray crowed as he snatched up his mug and clanked it against hers before he tipped it back and began chugging the thing down.

Evelyn shook her head as she began sipping hers, the sweet and hearty liquid warming her up inside and out. She stared at Ray as she drank, wondering how different her job would be now that this boisterous Luxray had joined her crew.

 _He's unkept, annoyingly loud, terribly optimistic, but-_ Evelyn thought as she continued sipping her tea. _He's passionate about our work and that's all that matters._

"And that's the story." Lux jumped as Evelyn snapped, her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him.

"But what happened next?" Lux asked, hundreds of questions still swarming in his head. "Why aren't you all still working together?"

"That's something you don't need to know. Can't you be happy that I shared this much with you?" She growled at him, the fire crackling between them.

"But maybe if you tell me more we can figure out where Ray is." Lux countered, feeling closer to his brother than he had in a long time.

"I'm done talking!" She shouted at him, her fur spiking.

Lux stood and was about to shout back at her when a scuffling was heard at the entrance of the cavern. They both turned to it and found a Vulpix standing there. She dipped her head and spoke in small voice that for some reason sent shivers down Lux's spine.

"Master Ignis is expecting you."

 **-**  
 **Hey everyone, I'm not dead! XD**

 **But seriously I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've had a lot on my plate and I was on a trip without my computer so that tends to complicate things. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out quicker so please bear with me; updates should be more regular in the summer.**

 **Also thank you everyone who takes time to read my stories, you are all awesome and I hope you'll stay with me to the end. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and if you want to talk to me feel free to shoot me a message. Thanks!**

 **~ Fox-Like-Shadow**


End file.
